Shattered Glass
by Lady Phantom Dawn
Summary: While out on another one of Austin's tours, a storm rages, turning the usual safe interior of the tour bus into a nightmare in just seconds for Ally and Dez. Still, the wreckage of such a storm can work magic to bring people together. Dez/Ally; ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Dad, I'm fine," Ally sighed. Trying to reason with her father was like trying pull crocodile teeth. "I'm sorry I haven't called recently, but things have just been busy with Austin's tour and everything. Yes, everything's fine. I'm...Dad? Dad, are you there?"<p>

Ally pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed at the device. Another dropped call. Honestly, how were people supposed to get anything done in a storm like this? Her father had heard about the big storm in the Midwest where Austin was performing. Tornadoes and hail were headed their way, but Austin was still on stage. Yet, perhaps the safest place for him to be was in a stadium. It definitely wasn't safe in a tour bus, which was exactly where Ally was. She had gone there to take the call and escape the noise.

The bus door opened, causing Ally to spin around. Austin shouldn't be done with the show yet. Unless the power went out. That would be awful.

"Hey, Ally, you need to come inside. There's a tornado warning." It was Dez.

Ally sighed and walked over to the couch to pick up her jacket, slipping her phone into her back pocket as she did so. "I figured as much. How's the show going?"

Dez shut the tour bus door and walked further into the interior. The wind was now howling outside. "Bad. They're calling an early intermission because the electricity keeps faltering. The lights and audio are going nuts."

Ally grimaced at the news and pulled on her jacket, zipping it up. "Well, hopefully it'll stop soon. At this rate, we won't be able to get on the road till tomorrow. That'll throw Austin's whole schedule off."

"I know. Not to mention, Trish will be _so_ cranky."

Ally laughed. "Alright, let's head back inside though. I'd hate to get stuck out here if the tornado heads this way."

Just then, a large gust of wind shook the bus, causing it to sway. Ally and Dez both grabbed onto the nearest stable object until the bus settled.

"That was close," Ally breathed in relief, straightening up and letting go of the table.

"Yeah, let's go," Dez said.

As soon as he moved toward the door, another sweep of wind knocked against the bus. This time, both Dez and Ally were tossed to the side mercilessly as the bus teetered, lifted off the pavement on one side so it was only balancing on two wheels. In the next instant, Ally screamed as the bus crashed to the ground, the windows on the side that met the ground shattering near her head.

"Ally!"

The lights in the bus flickered and went out. Everything was silent except the rush of the wind outside and the crunch of glass at it was pushed around.

"Ally?"

Dez was on his hands and knees, the wall of the bus having become the floor for him. He moved forward in the dim light coming from the parking lot's overhead lights to feel for Ally. His hand brushed the material of her jacket, and he maneuvered so that he was beside her. She was lying in the wreckage of glass.

Ally groaned as Dez pushed back her hair from her face. Her cheeks were scratched, and a trickle of blood crept out from beneath her hairline. "Dez? Are you ok?"

"Me? What about you?" Dez glanced around for something to help, but the contents of the bus had been tossed everywhere. He turned back to her and shed his own jacket. He bundled it up and slipped it under her head, thinking he at least needed to keep her head from getting more damaged. "Does anything hurt?"

"Does everything count?" Ally asked. She tried to sit up, but Dez pushed her back down.

"Just lie still for a while, ok? I'll try calling Trish for help."

"There's no service though," Ally said. "We just need to get inside."

"I think the storm's already done its damage to the bus, to be honest," Dez said, ignoring Ally's previous comment and taking out his phone to call Trish anyway. Luckily, he had service, and he was only on the phone for a few moments before he hung up. "Trish is getting some of the crewmen to come help. The show is stopped right now anyways; all the power just went out for good. ...Ally?"

Ally had closed her eyes and seemed to be sleeping.

"Ally, come on, wake up." Dez shook her shoulder, hoping she hadn't gotten a concussion and immediately fallen asleep while he was on the phone.

Ally blinked open her eyes. "I'm just...tired. My head hurts."

Dez nodded vigorously, though his gaze flitted over her features as he sighed a quiet breath of relief. "I know. But Trish is on her way. We'll get you looked at." He bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly. When a soft sigh came from Ally and he felt her fingers curl into his shirt, he lowered his mouth to her temple and pressed another soft kiss there as well. His lips trailed over her cheek and jaw to her lips. And suddenly, he realized his heart was pounding. He swallowed to keep the jumping organ from leaping out of his throat like it wanted.

"Dez?" Ally's voice was soft. Just slightly quizzical. Whether it was in question of why he had stopped or what he was doing in the first place, he couldn't tell. But then Ally's grip on his shirt tightened and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a soft and tender press. He heard her moan and he slid his fingertips over her jaw and down her neck.

But then he heard Trish's voice calling over the screaming of the wind. He broke their kiss and sighed contentedly. He sat up and then glanced back down at Ally, where her eyes were still closed. She had probably fallen asleep just then. Well, Trish's screaming would wake her up in a moment; Trish could wake anybody up. He just had to pray that Ally would remember their kiss when she opened those beautiful eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, please feel free to leave a review and favorite this. Also, check out my other stories by going to my profile page. If you have any questions or other comments, you can PM me. :) Happy reading. <strong>


End file.
